Entre sombras
by Riderik
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la chica que ha captado tu atención durante tanto tiempo resultara ser la criminal más buscada de la ciudad? ¿Podrá oprimir sus sentimientos para capturarla en nombre de la justicia?


_¡Hola que tal! Este es mi primer fic, es una historia que ya tenia en mi mente divagando un buen rato así que me anime a darle forma y escribir de ello. Espero que disfruten esta pequeña introducción de historia que traigo por aqui._

_Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece *Inserte música triste*_

El cielo se torneaba de intensos colores anaranjados y amarillos mostrando que el atardecer estaba ya en su punto por ser reemplazado por la noche. La ciudad seria dentro de poco cubierta por luces iluminando el camino y grandes edificios a excepción de los rincones que escondía la ciudad y donde muy bien, se pueden cometer actividades sin ser vistas por alguien más con facilidad, eso era lo que más disfrutaba al momento de hacer sus actividades nocturnas.

No podía ser vista, podría resaltar sus habilidades sin reprimirse a estar bajo reglas que la ciudad imponía a las personas que podían tener un control con sus elementos, y lo mejor, poder llenarse de riquezas con una mayor facilidad.

Sus pasos eran apresurados no se permitiría fallar ni una sola vez, nunca lo ha hecho y esta no será la excepción, doblando una esquina más para recuperar un poco el aliento y mirar por sobre su hombro como las luces ahora rojas y azules pasaban de lado ignorando el callejón por el que ella había pasado. Lo había conseguido una vez más.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y pasando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, se dispuso a caminar hasta llegar a un contenedor de basura.

"¿Cuándo será el día en el que mejoren su seguridad? A este paso solo me servirán para calentar" - rio por lo bajo mientras arrojaba su mochila hacia la persona que tenía frente a ella atrapando el objeto al instante.

"Creo que si sigues dejando rastros de hielo o agua por donde corres aprenderán a seguirte, serán tontos pero aprenden rápido Katara" – bajo su capucha algo molesto sacando las joyas de la mochila para después arrojársela.

Atrapó la mochila de vuelta - "Sokka, sabes que he hecho esto muchas veces y siempre he logrado arreglármelas, no te preocupes por eso"

"Solo digo que si sigues jugando no habrá manera de entregarle los pagos a él y estaremos muertos lo sabes, esta es la única manera rápida que tenemos para poder ser puntuales con el precio que nos impone" – Dijo con preocupación pero sin quitar su expresión seria

Soltando un suspiro de resignación se dio media vuelta "Terminaremos con el trabajo, ten por seguro de eso" – Dicho eso último se dispuso a caminar del lado contrario alejándose a paso tranquilo del lugar.

"¿Hermana?"

Se giró para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo lo que diría su hermano a continuación - "¿Si, Sokka?"

"Te quiero… Cuídate mucho ¿Si? – Sonrió mientras se cubría de nuevo con la capucha

"También te quiero Sokka, saldremos de esto" – Dedicándole una última sonrisa que fue devuelta por su hermano, se dispuso a caminar ambos por caminos opuestos.

Los rayos del sol atacaban su rostro nuevamente como cada mañana, la ciudad nuevamente volvía a ser lo que era, una ciudad con ruido por las nuevas actividades a lo largo del día.

Soltando un largo suspiro y revolviendo su cabello castaño caminó hasta el baño para verse nuevamente ante el espejo sonriendo un poco ante el reflejo que tenía delante. Cabello revuelto, la marca de sus plumas y hojas en su mejilla derecha, ojeras a penas visible sobre sus ojos. Nuevamente se había quedado dormido en su escritorio de trabajo, últimamente los trabajos se han ido incrementando provocando largas jornadas y noches en vela por resolver cada uno de ellos, la ciudad se ha vuelto más ruidosa de lo que ya es.

"Necesito unas vacaciones" –Llevó sus dedos entre sus ojos aplastándolo levemente ante el cansancio eminente.

Salió de su cuarto solo con unos pantalones y el cabello mojado escurriendo algunas gotas hasta sus hombros hasta su espalda importándole poco si dejaba mojado a su paso, solo quería desayunar y ver lo nuevo del día para volver a trabajar.

Con un pan tostado en su boca cambiaba de canal tras canal al no ver nada interesante, hubiera seguido así de no ser porque una imagen rápidamente capto su atención al ver nuevamente a esa persona de traje negro encapuchado utilizando agua control mientras eludía con facilidad.

"Ahí estas… " – Habló por lo bajo concentrando su atención en sus movimientos y la manera en cómo se desplazaba para dejar a la autoridad de cierta manera absurda sin posibilidades después de tanto tiempo en perseguirlo.

_"__Las autoridades confirman que nuevamente ha escapado entre los callejones después de haber levantado neblina frente a ellos desapareciendo de la pista. ¿Sera que las autoridades puedan atrapar a este maestro agua? ¿O pasaremos con el temor en nuestras casas esperando que seamos los próximos? Todo esto y más despu_ – Apagó la televisión, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, el ver como se movía después de tanto ha logrado saber cómo actuará después, todo este tiempo estar tras su pista lo ha hecho estar cada vez estar más cerca.

"Esta noche será diferente" – Dicho esto, se puso su camisa naranja y tomó su chaqueta negra saliendo de su departamento cerrando después.

"¡Espero que tengas el pago de este mes!" – Escuchó como el jefe del departamento volvía a gritar como cada mañana hacia aquella chica situada a unos cuantos pisos abajo, rio por lo bajo, era algo tan habitual que le era gracioso de ver - ¡Estas atrasada con tres meses! – Movía los papeles frente a ella desesperado por al menos obtener su atención, pues ella tenía su mano en su frente cansada de la situación.

"Como he dicho, se lo daré esta noche, ya he terminado unos asuntos pendientes" – Suspiró derrotada.

No podía culparlo después de todo está haciendo su trabajo, pero acosarla al punto de estar siempre en su puerta esperando tanto su salida como su llegada la ponía nerviosa, más que nada por su espacio personal como lo que hacía por las noches, podía no terminar nada bien.

"¡Solo tendrá esta noche! Si no paga con la pena tendré que desalojarla" – Le apuntó con su dedo enojado.

"Sí sí, ya lo entendí, abrirá la puerta eh invadirá más mi espacio personal" – Rodó los ojos – "Espero que cuando lo haga no me encuentre en" – Calló abruptamente cuando fijo su vista al chico que bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante.

"Buenos días Jefe ¿Todo bien? " – Le sonrió tranquilamente una vez llegado hasta él.

"¡Oh! Todo bien joven Aang" – Sonrió nervioso – "Solo venía a cobrar la renta, perdone las molestias de esta mañana con su permiso" – Camino hasta el ascensor perdiéndose en el camino.

"De acuerdo eso fue raro, ¿Acaso lo amenazas para que actué de esa manera?" – Llevo su mano hasta sus labios riendo levemente ante lo que dijo recreando una escena donde aquel chico sonriente lo amenaza sin dejar de sonreír.

Río por el comentario "Para nada, nos llevamos bastante bien" – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia – "Pero a lo que me han comentado, es porque me admira mucho en cuanto a mi trabajo"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que se trata?" – Por alguna extraña razón aquel chico que resultaba solo ser una persona normal como cualquier otro le traía curiosidad. Algo que no pudo disimular, pues sentía como sus hermosos ojos azules lo miraban con intensa curiosidad poniéndolo nervioso.

"Sera mejor mantenerlo en secreto" – Apartó sus ojos de ella para minimizar su nerviosismo, de alguna manera su mirada le producía mantenerse en guardia sin razón aparente.

"Con que con secretos, yo también puedo jugar así" – Respondió cruzándose de brazos sin apartar su vista en él, de alguna manera analizarlo le pareció lo más entretenido posible. – "No te he agradecido, gracias por quitármelo, es algo de todos los días y mi tiempo es oro para que me repita eso consecutivamente" – Levanto su mano frente a él sonriendo causando en él una pequeña risa.

"No hay problema" – Estrechó su mano suavemente provocando que el toque de su mano mandaran pequeñas chispas en su ser, sin saber la razón se aventuró un poco más – "Cuando quieras" – Le sonrió provocando un ligero sonrojo bajo sus profundo ojos azules.

"Lo pensare emm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – Respondió soltando su mano que extrañamente quería seguir en contacto con él.

"Aang, Aang White" – sonrió mientras hacia una reverencia, levantando un poco su vista – "¿Cuál es el suyo?

"Sera mejor mantenerlo en secreto" – Dijo al momento de girarse y caminar lentamente hacia el elevador – "Un placer, Aang" – Sonrió al momento en que las puertas del elevador cerraban dejando como ultima vista al chico sorprendido

Río por lo bajo, de alguna manera aquella chica que había visto cada mañana de lejos peleando con el jefe del departamento siempre había atrapado su atención, nunca había tenido una oportunidad de acercársele tanto por la atmosfera que creaban ellos dos al discutir como por su trabajo, al parecer se le miraba absorta en sus pensamientos dando a entender que siempre estaba ocupada, era lo único que podía compartir con ella pues él también era un hombre ocupado.

Dándose media vuelta colocó sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y bajó por las escaleras inmerso en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos nuevamente con una mirada cargada de terminación y seriedad resaltando más el color de sus ojos. No era momento de ponerse a divagar con una residente más del gran departamento, su mente ya estaba ocupada, y eso era atrapar al maestro agua esta noche.


End file.
